On the Wings of Freedom
by xqulth
Summary: A young jumper finds herself in the middle of a paladin war with none other than everyones favorite jumper, Griffin! Griffin/OC. Title subject to change. Sorry if the summary sucks I promise the story is better.
1. A little history

Xqulth: Ahh, it's good to be back in this archive. My first story was here when there was only like 20 or 30 stories…its grown so much *sniff*. Enough sentimental Crap. If you are interested in another story of mine that is Jumper, read "Guardian Jumper" I'm told its good… OH! FYI, the lovely Griffin is like four years younger…aka….twenty.

**Disclaimer: This is probably the only time you will see this, the rest is implied, I. DO. NOT. OWN. JUMPER. OR. GRIFFIN. IF. I. DID. YOU. WOULD. NOT. SEE. GRIFFIN (OR THE ACTOR WHO PLAYS HIM). EVER. AGAIN.**

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

I was ten when it first happened. My friend and I were walking home from school and this kid, Ethan I think was his name, came up to us and just started beating on us for being and I quote, "The nerdest kids in school." My friend, Casey, was already on the ground when he took a swing at me. I rolled to the ground but the damage was done. Appearing next to him and punching him in the side of the head didn't help the freak factor. Casey thought I was a freak as well and after that, she _did_ keep her mouth shut but she froze me out. I became the outcast of every friend circle.

Now as I look in the mirror, I see a seventeen-year-old young woman. This was my last week of school and my shoulder length brown hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail. I had on a fleece vest with a dark green baggy-ish shirt that had a black Celtic like pattern across the front and wrapped along the sides. I had a black lace cami under my shirt with a Japanese coin necklace. My jeans were covering my black converse high tops. I had a brown messenger bag that had my books, calculator and band folder in it. Walking down the stairs, I grabbed an orange and orange peeler, and walked out my door to go to school.

Living in Chicago, Illinois, I had learned to take care of myself, so when my parents died when I was fifteen and my not caring Aunt moved into our house to watch over me, I knew how to ignore her very well. My Aunt and I lived in a small apartment by Millennium Park. My parents died of a shootout near the Cadillac Palace after seeing the musical "In the Heights". I managed to jump away before anyone shot me, but I watched my parents die. My Aunt came to stay with me after that because I was under eighteen and couldn't live by myself. My Aunt Mae truly didn't care about me; really she was just there for all the Chicago guys that she can bring back to the apartment. Her current one's name was Gary, Gerald, or something along those line, I didn't keep track.

As I walked to the nearest bus stop I looked around. The towering skyscrapers were bleak against the gray rainy sky of the Windy City. The bus that I took into my school area pulled up and the doors opened with a soft sigh of air. I walked up the stairs, paid my fare and took my seat up in the front of the bus. Joanne, the bus driver, nodded to me, "Mornin' Avery."

I smiled and nodded back, "Good Morning Joan." Joanne had been driving the bus I took ever since I was little. She always stopped people before they started picking on me or the guys who wanted to hit on me. She was the closest thing to a mother figure I had at this point in my life. I said bye to Joanne and stepped off the bus into the light drizzle of rain appearing from the sky.

I pulled up the collar of my vest and jogged into the building of Jefferson High School. Arriving at my locker, I pulled my books out for my Japanese, Pre-Cal and Bio. Glancing over to my left, I saw Casey coming towards me,

"Hey _Freak_." She sneered at me and I just rolled my eyes. Apparently, she had forgotten the times when I had saved her ass from people that were bullying her on the playground. I looked up at her from my big red locker,

"Hello Casey still being the bitch queen of the school?" She scoffed at my greeting,

"I'm not a bitch; you are a freak, that's all." I raised an eyebrow at her,

"Same shit, different day." I said with a shrug. She scoffed again and walked off with her nose in the air. I just laughed inwardly at her behavior. It's strange, when you grow up with someone and gradually drift apart. You know probably more than anyone about everything in their childhood yet they still give the coldest shoulder on Earth towards you. I shouldered my bag and went off towards my Biology Class, also known as the beginning of my hellish day.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Xqulth: Well, what do you think? Hate it? Love it? Think it needs to go burn? Well, yes this is a short chapter but my battery is running low and I just wanted to introduce some things about my wonderful new character, Avery.


	2. PreCal homework and Griffin

Xqulth: Well, thank you to my TWO reviewers, it's nice to know that I already have some people hooked.

Avery: Really? I'm surprised you have any…

X: SHUT IT!!!

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

_When your only friends are hotel rooms  
Hands are distant lullabies  
If I could turn around I would tonight_

I was sitting in the small downtown café called "The Blackbird Café" listening to my Ipod and reading Bram Stoker's _Dracula_. Anberlin's _Paper Thin Hymn_ was blaring in my ears as I tried to ignore the Casey Posse and get up the motivation to do my Pre-Cal homework. A new employee, Kaylee, I think her name is brought my tea and sandwich over; I glanced up and nodded, "Thanks." Tipping her I looked back down at my book and put my bookmark in its place.

_These roads never seemed so long  
Since your paper heart stopped beating leaving me suddenly alone  
Will daybreak ever come?_

While doing my Pre-Cal homework, I saw someone sit down across from me out of the corner of my eye. I glanced up and saw a guy with short/long, slightly curly brown hair. From my angle, he had deep brown eyes. It looked like he was ordering something. I sighed and pulled out one ear bud and turned down my music. He looked over at me and I leaned against the back of the booth, sitting Indian-style. I raised an eyebrow at him, "I wouldn't sit there if I were you." I warned him quietly.

He looked at me confused, "Why is that?" His voice had a thick British accent that would make any girl swoon.

I chuckled, "Fine, let me rephrase, if you want to be called a freak and permanently labeled nerd, then go ahead, be my guest, stay seated."

_Who's gonna call on Sunday morning?  
Who's gonna drive you home?  
I just want one more chance  
To put my arms in fragile hands_

He cocked his head to one side, "You don't _look_ like a freak," he said, then added, "Or a nerd for that matter." I laughed,

"I wasn't always." Of course, this moment couldn't last. I heard Casey's voice before I saw her body. Her and her posse of ice bitches came behind her like a mile wide path of destruction.

"Hey, why don't you come over here with us?" She said with sickly sweet venom in her voice. The guy looked at me waiting to respond.

"She's talking to you." I muttered, just audible. He looked confused, I repeated myself a bit louder and he nodded. I expected him to swagger over to her and start flirting horrendously but he didn't. He just stayed where he was and started eating his food. I looked at him with an extremely puzzled look on my face, "Why aren't you leaving?"

He glanced up, "You want me to leave?"

I stared at him, "It's not that I want you to leave, but Casey wants you to go over there. Usually when it comes to guys, Casey gets what Casey wants." He looked over his shoulder at Casey and shrugged,

"I'm quite content here thanks very much." I'm sure at this point my eyes were as wide as saucers and I blinked. Looking back down at my Pre-Cal homework, I rubbed my temples; I was getting a headache between this mysterious guy and this stupid math.

_I thought you said forever  
(Over and over)  
A sleepless night becomes bitter oblivion_

These thoughts run through my head  
(Over and over)  
Complaints of violins become my only friends

He looked up at me, "Is it that hard?" I looked up at him with a glare and slammed my book shut. Shoving it into my bag, I repositioned my leg that was falling asleep due to lack of blood flow.

"Yes, it is Pre-Cal and it shall kill me." He chuckled and I cocked my head to one side as I studied him. His black leather jacket was hanging on the chair behind him and he was wearing a tightish black shirt. The brown mop of hair on his head was disheveled like he just woke up. All in all, he was cute. Well, okay, I'll admit, more than cute, he was hot and cute at the same time which is really hard to come by in any guy as of late.

_August evenings  
Bring solemn warnings  
To remember to kiss the ones you love goodnight_

You never know what temporal days may bring  
Laugh, love, live free and sing  
When life is in discord  
Praise ye the Lord

At this point, Casey had to be pissed if she was walking over towards us with this huge sneer on her face, it looked odd on her face, like someone who really didn't mean it. All the time that I had known her, her sneers towards me never seemed genuine, like she still secretly trusted me. Maybe I was just paranoid, which is quiet possible when people are trying to kill you every day. The thought of me being paranoid brought a ghost of a smile to my face. Casey came up behind the guy and put her arms around his neck like she knew him.

"You should come join us, no sense wasting time on this freak, yea?" She said with the same sickly sweet venom as before. I just glanced down at my half eaten sandwich and took a bite out of it, waiting for him to get up. Most do.

"No, I think I'll stay right here." He said with a similar tone she was using. I watched from under my eyelashes. This seriously couldn't be happening, he was actually telling her no. He was turning her down. Was he sane? No guy does this, and I mean no guy, not even the brave ones. I looked up at him,

"You don't have to stay, you won't hurt my feelings if go with her." I said with a sad smile and added quietly, "It never does." He cocked his head to the side again, a movement that actually seemed to fit him, and then looked at Casey.

_Who's gonna call on Sunday morning?  
Who's gonna drive you home?  
I just want one more chance  
To put my arms in fragile hands_

I thought you said forever  
(Over and over)  
This sleepless night becomes bitter oblivion

"Once again, I'll stay here, thanks." He said, forcing a polite tone and I bit back a laugh and smile. Who _was_ this guy? He's bloody brilliant…did I seriously just think that? I'm thinking in a British accent, oh god. I groaned and realized that he heard me. He had a puzzled look on his face.

"I'm thinking in a British accent thanks to you." I said accusingly,

"Me?" He said like he couldn't believe it, "How could _I_ make you think in a British accent?" I laughed,

"You know, I never caught your name."

"I didn't catch yours." He countered,

"Touché." I said then added, "What _is_ your name tough?"

"Griffin." He said with a slight smile, "Now, what is yours?"

"Avery." I told him, now that I saw his eyes better, they looked like molten honey. He glanced around,

"So, what's her deal? You two looked like you could be best friends."

"We used to be." I left it at that. Glancing up from my sandwich, I asked, "Are you any good at Pre-Cal?"

"Good?" He said with an arrogant smirk, "I'm bloody brilliant." I laughed and smiled a smile that reached the corner of my eyes. He slid onto my side of the booth and I took out my book, singing under my breath,

"_These thoughts run through my head  
(Over and over)  
Complaints of violins become my only friends_

I thought you said forever  
(Over and over)  
The sleepless night becomes bitter oblivion"

He looked over at me curiously, "What are you listening to?"

I glanced up at him, "_Paper Thin Hymn_ by Anberlin, good band." He looked surprised, "What?" I asked, "I'm not allowed to listen to good music?"

"Not many people I know, actually know of Anberlin let alone listen to them or know the words, that's all." He said. I smiled and for the next two hours he sat there explaining the simplicities of Pre-Calculus and why I was failing at the problems.

_These thoughts run through my head  
(Over and over)  
Complaints of violins become my only friends_

I thought you said forever  
(Over and over)

After I had gotten home with my finished and actually correct and understood Pre-Cal homework, I went to go sit out on my fire escape. It happened to be right next to my window so it was easy for me to escape into the cool night air of Chicago. Sitting in my hammock that I had set up to escape my Aunt, I listened to my Ipod once again, and quietly sang Anberlin's _Feel Good Drag_ to myself as I read. My thoughts, however, had other plans and kept turning back to Griffin. I was pulled from said thoughts rather rudely when someone dropped to the metal next to me. Startled, I sat up and looked over, ready to punch the person in the face, only to see Griffin. I blinked, "Are you _stalking_ me or something?" I asked rather freaked out at the moment.

"No, I heard you singing from the fire escape above and thought I'd drop by and see how things were going."

"I saw you what? Fifteen minutes ago?"

"So?" He said, "Your point is what exactly?"

"You're creepy." I said, "I hope you know that." He shrugged and I continued, "Why were you on the fire escape above me?"

"My uncle and I just moved in, he's helping me through college." I nodded and felt my heart sink; the scary part was I had no clue why. Feeling the hammock sink a little I saw him sitting down next to me. We sat in silence and watched the night sky until he left because it was too cold for him. Even after he left my fire escape, he didn't leave my thoughts until my mind sunk into a dreamless sleep.

_These thoughts run through my head_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Xqulth: hate it? Love it? Review my friends! Fuel the fire that is my mind. Any flames will be read, considered, and then used to make a bonfire for smores and banana boats.

Avery: Yea food!!!

Griffin: Why am I here?

X: Because you're my muse…again…*evil laugh here* REVIEW!!!


	3. Casey

Xqulth: I really must thank everyone who has read this story so far, which is anywhere between 13-22 people…But please remember, that without reviews, stories, characters and authors shrivel up and eventually die. So, I must thank the two reviewers that have reviewed to both chapters. Okay this is a very important announcement! **This Griffin is based off of the book, he is a bit softer but I do feel like the last chapter he was way too soft…that will change!!! I promise!!!!**

Griffin: I AM NOT SOFT!!!

Avery: You're right; you're just too nice…

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

I was sitting in the courtyard of school, eating the stuff that they call "food". My Ipod earbuds were in my ears and I was listening to Big Bad Voodoo Daddy's _Mr. Pinstripe Suit_. My foot was tapping to the beat when Casey walked up to me. I glanced up from my Pre-Cal homework and saw everyone watching us. She sat down next to me on the low retaining wall. The stares from her "friends" grew more intense as they grew curious as to what would happen next. She looked at me with a look saying "I just want to talk." I sighed and pulled out one earbud, turning down the volume in the other one. Casey was chewing on her lip and I looked back at my Pre-Cal homework, knowing that she would talk when she was ready. She looked over my shoulder and said, "How do you get any of this?"

I smiled a bit at the thought of Griffin helping me with yesterday's work, "I know a person." I answered her. I heard her hesitate a second before speaking.

"Ave," She said using my old nickname, "I need your help." My head shot up and I looked at her with a look of pure shock and confusion, "Please." She pleaded; her eyes showed her true feelings of fear and shock. I sighed and grabbed my books, walking out of the courtyard. When I didn't hear her following me, I turned around, "Are you coming?"

Casey nodded and followed me. I walked to the end of the street, "Where are we going?" she asked. I turned around walking backwards with ease,

"I figured you wouldn't want your _friends_ hearing what you were talking to _me_ about." I said with a bit of venom in my voice. I sighed and added, "My Aunt is out for the week, my apartment is empty and by the look on your face, this is not a simple problem." She smiled, the old Casey coming back slowly.

"Can we pick up some food first?" I grinned and nodded. We caught the bus and when Joanne saw Casey she smiled and said, "It's good to see you again Miss Casey."

Casey nodded and we took the seat opposite the one behind Joanne, who asked, "Where to girls?" We looked behind us to see that the whole bus was empty. I looked at Casey, "Where did you want the food from?" She shrugged,

"I don't care." I looked up a Joanne, "Where is the nearest Chinese food place?"

She took us to Panda Express for some sweet and sour chicken, tea, and rice and then Joan took us to my apartment. I climbed up the fire escape to my floor and Jumped into my room, unlocking the window and climbed back through. We sat on my hammock and ate. After awhile, I looked at her, "So what's wrong?"

She sighed and looked down at the chicken, "It started a few days, I came home to find that my parents weren't there. I thought that they were just out somewhere. My little brother came home and they still weren't home. It was about eight and there was a knock on the door, two people dressed as police officers came into my house and one handcuffed me while the other killed my little brother before my eyes." I gulped and knew where this was going, "They told me that my half-brother was this thing called a Jumper and that he was the reason why this was happening." Tears were pouring down her face now, "My parents are dead, my brother is dead and all because of this half-brother of mine that I have no clue who he is. They said he was a Jumper and I thought of you for some reason. What is a Jumper, Avery."

I looked down, trying to think of how to tell her all the stuff about the war that had been raging for years. However, my thoughts were shattered by a loud thump in front of us. Griffin sat in front of us with sand in his hair and his jacket all cut up, a baseball bat in his hand. Loud footsteps were sounding above. I looked at Griffin and saw the shimmering Jumpscar behind him.

"Hey, Boo." He said and I cocked my head to one side. Suddenly a man about forty-five came down from the fire escape. He had sky blue eyes and his black hair was laced with gray. "Griffin, hurry up, they know we are here. We have to go." I sucked in my breath and grabbed Casey's arm. She was yelling at me to tell her what was going on. I put my hand over her mouth with a murderous look in my eye and told her, "I will explain this all to you in a minute, but right now grab some of my stuff that will fit you and put it in a bag." I threw a bag at her and she did as I told her. Griffin Jumped into my room and looked at what I was doing.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" He asked.

I looked at him, "I don't know but at this point I'm not staying here, and she" I said motioning towards Casey, "Is coming with me." He snorted,

"How many times have you Jumped with someone else?"

"Once." I said without looking up. He looked at Casey, "Do have everything your taking." She nodded slowly and he grinned. He Jumped towards her and then Jumped with her somewhere. I grabbed the rest of my stuff and dived into his Jumpscar. My head hit the sand and I looked up only to be blinded by the sun. I sat up and looked around, Casey was screaming her head off and the gray-haired guy was pacing, Griffin had Jumped next to me and sat in the sand. He looked at me, "Welcome to my lair." He said with a cocky smile and a British accent.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

X: I hope I managed to make him seem a bit more aggressive. Anyway, REVIEW!!!!


	4. Realizations

Xqulth: Okay just to put something straight, I had every intention to post chapter 3 a couple days ago but fanfiction was screwing up and it was annoying and it didn't work till today.

Avery: Yawn…can we do something fun??

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

I sat out in the desert sun for awhile after I got to Griffin's lair. Never had I lived outside of Chicago and I may as well go nuts with this constant heat. Griffin was arguing with the grey haired guy and it was getting annoying. "You did this" "Well it's your fault that this happened." It was constant bickering and I had had enough of it. I stood up and stalked over to them. They were in the middle of arguing over something that escaped my mind. I glared at them as I yelled at the top of my lungs, "Enough, both of you!"

They looked at me in pure shock. I continued, "You two argue with each other while the paladins are after every one of us. Casey, you, this guy, me, I will not die because you two had to stop in the middle of something to argue over whose fault it is." I looked at them with a look of pure fury. Griffin stood his ground while the other guy backed off a bit. Staring down the gray haired man straight in the eye, I said, "Now, who the _hell_ are you."

"My name is Alexander Calloway, I never had the pleasure of gaining the knowledge of your name." I looked at him like he's nuts. By this point I'm sure my eyes were bugging out of m head. Casey started cracking up behind me and I glared at her. I met his eyes evenly with a cool like demeanor, "Well, Mr. Calloway, my name is Avery Williams."

At this, Griffin had Jumped next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder with a smug smirk-like grin on his face, "I just call her Boo." I spun from under his arm and pinned him to the ground with his arm bent up on his back. My head cocked to one side and Griffin groaning from the pain in his shoulder I laughed.

"Now I really must wonder why you call me Boo."

Alex was laughing from off to one side, "I haven't seen you in that position since you were in my karate class Griffin, I must say, it doesn't fit you." I laughed and got up. Griffin shook off the pain in his shoulder as he got up. He looked at Casey, "Do you even know this half-brother of yours name?"

"Yea," She said, nodding, "They said it was like David." Griffin turned his face full of amusement as he started to laugh. He fell into the sand, clutching his sides. I looked at Casey in pure, utter shock and amusement, "Cas," I said, "Did they say David Rice, perhaps?"

She nodded, confused, "Yea, why." I joined Griffin in the sand laughing. She looked at us, "What? What is so damn funny?" Managing to catch my breath I looked up at her,

"David Rice temporarily transferred to our school, everyone called him Rice-ball, including you."

"Wait, that funny kid with the weird hair?"

"Yea, the funny kid with the weird hair." I said, still cracking up over the fact that she actually had a crush on the kid that got her parent and brother dead. Honestly I thought it was absolutely ironic and irony is amazing. Suddenly Griffin got up and looked at Alex, Casey and myself, "How many of you three have had any training in fighting at all?"

I cocked my head to one side, "I took a couple years of karate and taekwondo." He nodded and looked at Casey and Alex. Alex raised an eyebrow, "I taught _you_." Casey shook her head. Griffin nodded and looked at Alex,

"You teach her basic self-defense." He looked at me, "We're reviewing. How much of it have you done with Jumping?"

I shook my head, "None."

"Well work on that." He disappeared and I walked towards Casey and Alex. Casey looked at us,

"How am I supposed to keep up with you people, whatever the hell you people are?"

I smirked at her, "We are Jumpers." Her eyes started to bug out, "We can travel through space; anywhere we want as long as we can picture it in our head."

"And electricity isn't pumping through our body." Alex added. I nodded and I felt the familiar whoosh of air as Griffin Jumped back into the desert. He had several wooden sticks, padded boards, punching bags and suits of padded armor. I looked at him with pure amusement, "Training?"

He nodded and Casey put in, "Once again, how am I supposed to keep up with you people?" I glanced at her and shrugged.

"I have absolutely no idea." I said and looked at Alex, "Your problem now." Laughing slightly I realized how hungry I was. I Jumped to the most secluded area in Chicago I could think of and went to McDonalds and bought my favorite, Chicken Selects and sweet tea, and Casey's favorite, cheeseburger plain with root beer. After which I Jumped back to the desert and gave her the bag of food. She grinned and nodded, "Thanks, I'm starving, I didn't get to eat much of that Chinese we got."

"Me neither." I said grinning back. Looking at Griffin, who was drooling at the food, I asked, "So why do you hate David?"

He looked at me confused, "Why wouldn't I?"

I shrugged, "He didn't seem like that bad of a guy."

"No, but he is an annoying bastard that doesn't know how to do anything right." He said, "That and his mum is a paladin." My eyes went wide at this new information,

"Seriously?" He nodded and I realized that that was probably how the paladins found me. That and the fact that Griffin and Alex were probably Jumping to and from the apartment upstairs. I turned and tackled Griffin,

"So it's your damn fault that I had to leave Chicago." I said through clenched teeth. Griffin Jumped and pinned me to the ground, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You and him" I jerked my chin at Alex, "Were probably Jumping to and fro. _You_ attracted _their_ attention and because of that, I had to leave the city I was born and raised in." I said as I gritted my teeth. I Jumped with such precision that there was hardly and Jumpscar for them to follow. The sun blinked low in the sky as it set on the beautiful island of Japan.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Xqulth: Hate it? Love it? Think it needs to go Jump into a sand pile? Oh and a small little note, when "jump" is capitalized, it means like Jumping through space, when it isn't and is in lowercase its normal jumping (hopping).

Avery: ReViEw!!!


	5. Coming back

Xqulth: Hey all, thanks for reviewing. There are a few things I'd like to confront first. First off, I forgot about Griffin and his wonderful cursing. I will be trying to get his character written correctly (No cursing does not bother me) and basically trying not to ultimately fail. Second off, I did plan on having another chapter yesterday (Tuesday) but then I realized, LOST comes on, on Tuesdays so yea, if any of you plan on having a chapter on Tuesdays you better write it yourself…

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

I sat in a small hotel room in the city of Sapporo which is in Japan. Anberlin's _Never Take Friendship Personal_ was blaring from my Ihome's speakers. Sighing I picked up my snowboard and unplugged my Ipod. As I pulled on my snow jacket, boots, gloves and goggles, I plugged my earbuds into the headband that covered my ears.

_There's a hatchet, got a knife  
When I awoke there was nothing real in this life  
But dreams are so intoxicating  
when you're doing this alone  
Gun, rope, brick on the way  
But words have no meaning  
when it's you that says, "I really do care"  
No baby I, I really do care_

I looked up and saw the mountain empty of any souls that could see me when I Jumped. Taking a deep breath, I looked up at the mountain again and Jumped. I landed hard in the snow and stood up, throwing my board into the snow. As I felt the familiar whoosh of air from a Jump, I slammed my boots into the straps and sped down the hill.

_Innocence gone  
Never take friendship personal  
If you can't hold yourself together  
why should I hold you now?  
In a sense gone,  
Never take friendship personal  
If you can't hold yourself together  
why should I hold you now?_

The air hit against my skin, cooling the heat that usually surrounded it. Behind me I could hear a snowboard coming down after me. If he wanted to talk, he'd have to catch me first. The snow began to blur as I thought of one of the best places that I went snowboarding once. I Jumped to Northern Canada and continued boarding, dodging the many trees and rocks. Behind me, I heard him cussing his heart out and I had to bite back laughter.

_Once a skeptic, now the critic  
And you figured you finally  
found a place of your own  
Amongst the cold and timid souls  
Where only failure knows your name  
Look around for the closest to blame  
But look no further than the  
hands beneath your arms  
And now you're six feet down  
buried with, with your passing fame,fame,fame, FAME_

As I came to the bottom of the hill, I was tackled to the ground by a furious Griffin. I was laughing so hard that I couldn't breathe at this part and Griffin had me pinned to the ground with a scowl on his face. When I finally caught my breath, I looked up at Griffin with my head tilted to the side,

"How the hell did you find me?" I asked, blinking tears from my eyes. Griff's scowl hadn't left his face,

"Why the hell did you leave? That girl is damn annoying and I can't take her any longer." He said and I cocked my head to the other side and laughed in his face.

"I dealt with her every damn day, except she wasn't my friend; she was giving me the cold shoulder." I retorted and pushed him off of me. Standing up, I slid my feet out of my board's straps, I picked it up and Jumped back to my hotel room. With the board leaning up against the wall, I began to pack my stuff.

_Innocence gone  
Never take friendship personal  
If you can't hold yourself together  
why should I hold you now?  
In a sense gone,  
Never take friendship personal  
If you can't hold yourself together  
why should I hold you now?_

Griffin Jumped in and caught the stress ball I threw at him with ease. I scowled myself and I threw my clothes in a military style bag. Jumping to an ally next to a small café outside Detroit, Michigan, I walked up to the front and walked in, getting a booth. Hearing the bell ring in the front of the café I looked up to see Griffin walking in, I scowled as he sat across from me. He tilted his head slightly and I had to laugh. Griff's eyebrows furrowed as he grew confused. Our waitress walked up and I ordered a Mr. Pibb and a plain cheeseburger, Griffin ordered a Root Beer and cheese fries.

_oh, oh, oh, you lie  
Tell me something more than what you tried to hide  
If you can't find yourself  
Then how can i expect to find you  
oh, oh, oh, you cry  
Tell me something more than what you try  
The greatest tragedy is not your death  
but a life without reason  
life has no purpose  
a life has no reason  
life has no purpose_

"Why did you do it?" I asked softly and he looked up at me confused,

"Do what?" My eyes rose to meet his deep, honey brown ones. I could drown in those eyes and I would die a happy person.

"Why did you move to Chicago, why did you lead them there?" My voice got softer and softer until I honestly didn't think he could hear it. He smiled gently, a thing that seemed very out of character for him.

"It's not like I actually meant to do it. They just followed me from one hell to another."

"So Chicago is hell?" I looked at him, my eyes saying 'Choose your words carefully'. He sighed and put his head on his hands, which rested on the table.

"You take everything as an insult don't you?" He retorted to my words.

"It's what has gotten me through life so far." I answered him and he looked at me again, I continued, "So, what's your story?" I asked quietly, truly curious.

Griffin looked up at me, "My story is my story. No one knows it 'cept me." I nodded, knowing the feeling of wanting at least one secret to yourself.

_Innocence gone  
Never take friendship personal  
If you can't hold yourself together  
why should I hold you now?  
Innocence gone  
Never take friendship personal  
If you can't hold yourself together  
why should I hold you now?  
Innocence gone  
Never take friendship personal  
If you can't hold yourself together  
why should I hold you now?_

I paid for my meal and Jumped back to the desert. Behind me, I heard Griffin Jump after me. I walked up towards Alex and Casey. There were several sticks lying on the ground, I picked three up and looked towards them.

"Hey, heads up!" I shouted at them. They spun around and I tossed them each a stick and took the third one as my own. Griffin walked up behind me,

"Let's see if we can get these two into fighting shape." I smirked at the comment and swung the stick to the left, where he was standing. He bent over as the wooden staff hit his stomach with surprising force.

"Yes, let's."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Xqulth: that was an interesting chapter to write. Oh! I thought I might add the fact that I don't own any of the songs that pop up on here. It will probably be mainly Anberlin. So my dear wonderful readers…complete this sentence and get a cookie.

"I've got a fever…"

Answer in a review!!!


	6. Fights, low blows, and reruns

Xqulth: Hey yawl, I'm sorry that I haven't updated in awhile, I was enjoying my weekend and snow days!!! Whoo!!!

Avery: And watching Supernatural while staring at Dean…

X: It's not my fault that he's hot…and has a good taste in music…

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

_Thump_

_Whoosh_

_Crack_

_Crack_

_Crack_

_Thump_

I hit Griffin's weapon with my own, keeping it from landing a blow on me. To the left of me, I vaguely heard Alex commenting and explaining moves to Casey as Griffin and I continued to let our weapons fly at each other. I Jumped behind him and took a swing at his back with the wooden staff I had in my hand. It was made out of sturdy oak that, with a twist of a well camouflaged grip, two sharp blades would spring out from both sides of the staff. I had gotten it when I was in an old village in India. Griffin spun on his heel, barley blocking me. He Jumped back and started running towards me, Jumping at the last second behind my back. His staff hit my side with a force that threw me to the side and onto the ground. Seeing me hit the ground, Griffin walked over to me and offered his hand. I smirked and shook my head in pure amusement.

Without warning, my staff flew out and swept his feet out from under him. I rolled up onto my knees, twisting the grip on my staff as I went, making the blades swing out with _phweswhip_-ish sound. The blade was at his neck and my knees pinned him to the ground. I knew he could Jump away at any second, but he was frozen with shock. The Cheshire Cat grin on my face would probably not disappear for a couple hours.

After Griffin got over his shock, he Jumped behind me, proceeding to tackle me into the sand. I struggled underneath him for a couple seconds before I felt the cool metal spikes of a shock stick that the paladins use. I shivered and wiggled a bit.

"You yield yet?" Griffin asked and I'm sure that he had a smirk on his face. With that thought, an idea suddenly popped into my head, and well, he wasn't gonna like it. I grinned again and jerked up my leg, hitting him exactly where I planned. His body went rigid and he dropped the shock stick as he doubled over in pain. I rolled, grabbing the shock stick as I stood.

"That wasn't nice." He managed to say between clenched teeth. I heard Casey walk up next to me laughing,

"Who said I was nice." I said and Casey and I bumped fists. Casey looked at the device in my hand,

"What's that?" I followed her gaze to the shock stick,

"This is a Jumper's worst enemy. These spikes act like the conductors in a taser. They send many, many volts into your body. Electricity running through a Jumper's body disables their ability to think straight, which disables our ability to Jump, which totally sucks." I explained, turning the shock stick in my hand slowly, "Never let someone point this at you, Jumper, paladin or human." I added, looking at her. Griffin finally had gotten up to hear my little tirade on the shock stick. Looking at my watch I realized that I was going to miss the newest episode of Supernatural.

"No!" I ran into Griffin's lair and found the remote to his TV. Managing to switch to the right channel just in time, I sat in his gaming chair and folded my legs Indian style. Griffin walked in with Alex and Casey, all wearing confused faces. Casey looked at the TV and saw Dean walk onto the screen and immediately sat next to me saying, "Ooohhh…hot guy."

I chuckled slightly and then went back to focusing on the TV screen. Griffin and Alex went to watching the TV from behind us,

"What are you two watching?" Alex asked we turned to him and 'shhhhhhed' him very loudly and once again turned our attention to the TV. Griffin scoffed, "We've been ditched for a television and I've lost my chair." He said, ranting slightly, "My chair!" I then realized that this was a rerun and turned around, looking at him, "What ever is your point?

"Shouldn't you be watching your show?" I smirked,

"Why? Is someone jealous that my attention isn't on them?" My Cheshire grin was back and I knew it. His mouth was on the ground and I cocked my head to one side, "You might want to pick your jaw up, people might get ideas." He continued to gape. When he finally picked his jaw up off the ground, and he was able to speak he said, "Where is the girl that needed help on her Pre-Cal?"

I looked at him with pure amusement, "Just FYI, I'm a pathological liar." He raised an eyebrow and I continued, "And I'm a pretty good actress too." Alex smirked in the background and I heard him say,

"I like this girl; She'll put you in your place and keep you there, Griffin." I laughed and Griffin glared,

"Why the hell don't you go back to your damn TV show?" My head went to the side again and I just chuckled,

"You _are_ jealous, and besides, it's a rerun." I stood up and walked to Griffin's fridge, looking for food.

"What the hell are you doing?" Griffin's voice said from somewhere near the TV.

"Looking for food, what does it look like?"

I heard his footsteps on the cave floor, "Get the hell out of there, that's my food!"

Turning, I saw his face, getting annoyed and I decided to piss him off even more, "Piss off Griffin, you brought us here, the least you can do is share some food." He threw his hands up in the air and walked back to the TV, grumbling. Casey walked in next,

"You know, if I didn't know better, I'd think you enjoy pissing him off." I smiled

"Ahh, you know me too well, my dear friend." She shook her head,

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you _like_ him." Casey said as she gave me a look that said, 'Don't deny it 'cuz you can't'.

"I don't and you know that. I just like messing with people, and you know _that_ too." I said.

"Only time shall tell what will happen." Casey said with a small smile.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Xqulth: Ain't that the truth, only time shall till what will happen with this story as well, 'cuz honestly, I just make it up as I go along… Thank you all who have reviewed, keep it up!!! Reviews are my drug of choice!


	7. Memories

Xqulth: Hey once again, sorry for the lateish updates…and I am going to address something in this author note. So it has come to my attention via helpful reviews that people are losing sight of why they like my dear character Avery. Like everything else in this story that needs help, I'm working on it. Read and review! You reviews help me fix all the little details and major details that are slowly emerging.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

The stars in the desert we clearly visible without the bright street lights of Chicago. I had to say that I missed the city a lot. Everyone else was asleep inside Griffin's little cave. I however, couldn't sleep. Well, I mean, I tried but the worst nightmare I've ever had, the one that I thought I had stopped having, was back. The worst thing was, I had no clue why.

_We were walking down the back alley behind the Cadillac Theater after seeing "In the Heights". My dad had his arm around me and my mom and we were laughing. My dad had said something remotely funny I guess. I noticed, out of the corner of my eye, two shadows coming from behind us. _

"_Come on honey, we're almost home and then you can have your ice cream." My Mom said to me. I had a chocolate and vanilla ice cream sundae in my hand. The shadows appeared again, only this time closer and I edged closer to my dad. This time my dad looked down at me, "What's wrong Ave?" _

_I shook my head, "I don't know, I keep seeing these shadows and they're scaring me."_

_My dad pulled me closer, "You'll be fine Ave." He said with a small chuckle and a smile as he pulled my mom next to him even closer. Suddenly from a side alley two dark figures arose wearing trench coats and strange looking brief cases and guns. My eyes bugged out of my head and I cowered closer to my dad, who pulled my mom and me behind him._

"_Evening gentlemen, can I help you?" My dad said, putting on a fake Southern accent. _

"_Your daughter for one." The man on the left answered and I cringed. My dad, who was extremely surprised, forgot the accent and stuttered, "W-what?"_

"_We want your daughter; if you give her up quietly your lives may be spared." The man on the right clarified. My dad's posture stood rigid as a tree in front of us and I shivered. Suddenly the men, realizing my parents weren't going to give me over, dropped their briefcase and this gun like thing was thrown up. My mind was racing and I shut my eyes tight, trying to prepare myself for some kind of impact that would hurt. I hit concrete next and I opened my eyes surprised. It was a small balcony I had been looking at before we went into the theater! I looked down and saw my parents and the two men in trench coats. They were trapped in some sort of net with guns to their heads. The two men shifted their stances and I hit the floor with my hands over my ears but I still hear the simultaneous and muted gun shots. The tears had come to my eyes and I shut my eyes as tight as I could and just wished I could go home. My body felt like it was being torn through a hole and when I opened my eyes in surprise, I was in my room. I curled up in my bed with the covers over my head, a gunshot ringing through my ears._

I shivered, despite the nearly unbearable heat in the sand dunes by Griffin's lair (cave…). My memories of that night continued to haunt my dreams at night and sometimes I would wake up and find that I had broken out in a cold sweat. Griffin sat down beside me in the sand and looked out into the sand, then at me, "Penny for your thoughts?"

I shook my head, "Just thinking of the past, it's nothing." Griffin looked at me with a look of disbelief and I chuckled, "It's nothing, seriously; I'm fine."

He shrugged and looked back to the sand. Griffin looked back towards the entrance of his "lair" (cave) and nudged my shoulder, nodding towards the entrance. Casey was sitting with Alex and honestly, they looked like father and daughter. I grinned, Casey had never really been close with her parents, they were good to her of course, I mean she got whatever she wanted. But, I don't think she ever had someone like somewhat parental that she could just talk to. It was one of the things that drew us together.

"So," Griffin started, "Because we have been working our asses off, I figured we could go hit up our friend, David, for some good gourmet food, considering he's the one that robbed a bank."

I grinned and nodded, "You know, that sounds like a really good idea right about now. Perhaps I could get a shower and rinse all this sand out of my hair, that or get it cut."

He chuckled, "So, I never got it, if you hated the woman so much, why did you stay?"

"With my Aunt?" I asked

"Yea."

"My Aunt I didn't mind so much if I avoided her. I don't think that unless I had to that I would leave Chicago. It's been my home for so long and I've had so many memories there, I don't think it was possible for me to actually leave the city. I must say it feels like something's missing while I'm all the way out here, like I'm homesick."

Griffin nodded, "I know how you feel."

"You do?" He nodded again and I figured he'd tell me when he was ready. I stood up and brushed the sand off my pants, looking down at him, "So, should we go tell them of our little plan to get food?"

Griffin stood up and followed me as we walked towards the entrance of his lair (cave).

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Xqulth: I finally got it finished! Not the story…just the chapter…Yea!!

Avery: ReViEw for a free, metaphorical DoUgHnUt!


	8. Visiting David

Xqulth: YEA IM BACK!

Avery: Took you long enough…

X: I had crap to do…a lot of crap to do…

Griffin: Liar.

Xqulth: Well, the point is that I'm back. I had to go reread all that I had already written to do this chapter.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

David's penthouse suit was in New York, and I had to admit, as much as I hated the city, it was a nice place. It had a loft around the top and one wall was just windows, looking out over the city. The kitchen, however, was absolutely amazing. Even though I couldn't cook for my life, I knew a good kitchen when I saw one. As Griffin and Alex searched the penthouse for David, Casey and I went to raid the kitchen. Casey went through the cabinets and I went through the refrigerator. As I reached for a can of Mountain Dew I heard the electric hum of a shock stick behind me. I spun around prepared to throw the can of Mountain Dew at the holder of the shock stick. A semi tall man stood with a shock stick in his hand. He was wearing a brown jacket. Behind him was a shorter woman with long brown hair and brown eyes.

"Who are you two and what are you doing in my apartment?" He said, aiming with the shock stick. Suddenly, Griffin Jumped behind him and grabbed the shock stick.

"What the hell are you doing?" He said with a glare at David.

"What are you doing here?" David asked Griffin with a tone of vindictiveness.

"Oh no, not you again." The woman added

"Oi, you invaded _my_ lair last time and then you two went and got it destroyed. Then _you_," He said pointing a David, "Went and left me in power line. _Power lines._"

"You were going-." David began, but was cut off by Griffin.

"Kill him, yes. However, he kills us so in a point, it's an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth."

Me, sitting on the counter decided to put in my two cents, "Not that I'm being critical of killing Roland, but an eye for an eye makes the whole world blind."

"No one asked you." Griffin and David clipped at me simultaneously. I shrugged, and jumped when Casey suddenly charged David. Out of instinct, I grabbed her shoulders and held her about the waist, holding her back.

"Let me go!" Casey demanded as she tried to struggle out of my grip, "It's his fault."

"What's my fault?" David asked confused.

"You went and did it again Rice-ball." Griffin said with a glare thrown towards David.

"Done what?"

"They killed my brother because of _you_." Casey spat at him.

"Me? I don't even know you!" David protested. I looked at Griffin, who nodded and I released Casey. Casey sprang towards David and tackled him. Griffin grabbed Millie before she could grab Casey. After Casey had calmed down from beating David she stepped back and David got up, holding his broken nose. After Griffin let Millie go, she sprang at Casey but Alex grabbed her.

"How dare you," Millie screeched at Casey, "He doesn't even know you! How can you beat up a poor innocent man?" I held Casey back and stepped forward,

"First off, David robbed a bank, so he is not poor. Second, innocent? I think not. How many people's death have caused?" I said looking at David, "How many people have you killed by being associated with them?"

"I don't even know her." He said staring directly at me.

"You're her half-brother, David. And it is because of you that her baby brother and parents were killed." I said looking him in the eye with a murderous spark in my eye.

"How the _hell_ is it_ my_ fault that her family was killed?" I smacked him on the back of the head,

"Are you daft? Are you deaf? The paladins went after her family because she is _related_ to you!" Clenching my jaw I turned on my heel and walked away before I killed him. I grabbed Casey and walked away to plop on the couch. Suddenly, Casey broke down crying. I pulled her against me and held her.

"It's not fair," She said between sobs, "He doesn't even know my family and they paid for what he is." She blinked, "What you are. Is this what happened to your family?"

I hung my head at her accusations and didn't bother to answer her. All this conversation would do is dredge up unwanted memories from both sides.

"Well? Is it?" When I didn't answer her she stood up, "Answer me damn it!" She yelled at me. By now my body was trembling with so many emotions I had no idea what half of them were. Pain. Anger. Sadness. Fear. Fear of so many things. Fear of rejection, fear of dismissal, fear of pain, fear of loss, fear of remembering. That was what I tried _so_ hard to forget.

I stood up and looked her dead in the eye, "Yes. This _is_ what happened. I wasn't as old as you are now. I was ten and I had no _remote _idea as to why that was happening. Or why it was happening to me."

"What's your point?" She yelled back at me.

"My point? I don't have one. Why should I have a point when it's _you_ attacking _me_! For something I have nothing to do with. You haven't associated with me for _years_. Remember, you gave me the cold shoulder because you thought I was a freak." I vaguely felt a presence behind me but I continued on, "Of course, whenever it suits you, you can be associated with me. Whenever you need help, you can be associated with me but oh no, once the problems you have are solved you turn on me. Is that it, Casey? Am I just some tool you can have at freewill?" I lunged at her but someone caught me around my waist. Kicking and struggling to get my freedom I continued, "Well, guess what Casey, I've protected you for years from the dumbasses that wanted to take advantage of you but no more. No more will I help _you_." I spat at her.

"Calm down, Boo, calm down will ya." Griffin said in my ear. I continued to struggle and finally I Jumped out of his grip and onto the kitchen counter. Casey was on the couch again crying and what was worse was that I felt tears filling my eyes. I hadn't cried in years.

"Well, now that everything is out in the open," David said, "Why are you four here?"

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Xqulth: There, the newest chapter, I hope I haven't screwed much up…I probably have though…Do tell though

Avery: Yes please do.


	9. Black Out

Xqulth: Well, I'm gonna go ahead and continue this story.

Avery: That's usually a good thing.

X: Usually…

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

After about twenty minutes of everyone trying to calm down and Griffin trying to keep me in the penthouse, we sat down around David's living room. I sat between Griffin and Alex, who sat between me and Casey. Across from us were David and Millie, whom I had taken an extreme disliking to. Millie was sitting there filing her nails and David sat there with a bandage on his nose (He went to the ER while Casey and I were fighting). David looked at Griffin,

"I know why you are here, or at least I have a faint idea." He looked at Me, Alex, and Casey, "You three however, I have no clue."

Casey answered first, "I want revenge on the people who killed my family. It's not fair; the people who killed them said that it was because of you. I want to know why."

Alex, our wise friend, answered her, "The Paladins believe that Jumpers shouldn't exist."

"Why?"

"Religious reasons, Moral standards, just general beliefs." I said with a shrug, "They don't care as long as they can kill us they'll claim any reason they can." She glared at me but I just shrugged again.

"She's right." David said, "They'll claim any reason. Your friends, your family, they're dead. Get used to it; it's just a matter of time." Griffin glanced up in surprise.

"It seems you learned something." Griff commented and I looked at him confused. David broke my thoughts and asked, "So why are you two here?"

"I'm just here to help." Alex said.

"Help them kill?" Millie put in.

Alex took a deep breath and released it before answering, "They killed my family as well. I had a two-year-old daughter and a four-year-old son. Both were killed before my eyes and then they killed my wife of five years." He looked at Millie with a set determination that, for some reason, surprised me, "So if necessary, yes, I will help them kill."

"And you?" David asked me and all eyes turned to me. I chewed on my bottom lip, why was I here?

"I'm here because I'm tired of being pushed around. I'm tired of being isolated from society because I'm afraid of them being killed. I'm tired of being afraid to remember what I've fought so hard to forget."

"Well, thanks for your sentimental speech but I have a hair appointment which seems so much more interesting at this point in time." Millie said as she got up and grabbed David's arm, "Come on David, can we go now?"

"Millie, we have to help them." I blinked, I hadn't expected that to happen, especially not from David.

"How? Isn't _him_," She pointed towards Griffin, "that has all the paladin's positions?"

"They still need me."

"Why?" She said, "Why do they need you?"

"He's good bait." Griffin said with a grin towards me. I gave him a half-smile back. My stomach growled a bit and I Jumped to Chicago to the nearest hamburger stand I could think of and then back again.

"Where did you go?" David asked

"Ed Debevic's." Casey looked at me confused,

"In Chicago?"

"Is there any other one?" I said looking at her like she was crazy.

"True." She said with a small nod. I sat back down next to Griffin,

"What did I miss?" I asked. Suddenly the door was kicked in and Millie screamed. I blinked and saw seven men in black suits and three women in black pant suits. David Jumped Millie to some place and Alex Jumped Casey back to Griffin's lair and then back. David Jumped in behind the last five of the group and started punching away. Griffin disappeared and then reappeared next to David with a metal baseball bat. I looked at him,

"Where's my baseball bat?"

"Find your own weapon." He said over the fighting. Taking his advice I went back to the lair and saw Casey and Millie pacing. When they saw me they started walking towards me but I looked around. I saw my staff and grabbed it. Casey was about to leap at me but I disappeared with a wave. Alex was fighting with what looked like a samurai sword (I'm on to you Alex). A paladin came at from the left and I barely managed to block it. My mind was racing to remember anything that could be remotely helpful but it was a lost cause. It seemed as though my mind was a giant whiteboard and someone had taken an eraser to it. I could remember enough to not get me killed but not nearly enough to go onto the offensive. Jumping onto David's counter I gave myself a bit of high ground, not realizing it also made me an easy target. I felt the impact before I felt the shock. Dropping my staff, I fell to the ground twitching. David saw me hit the floor and tried to get to me but it looked like someone had knocked him out. Half of the paladins were on the ground bleeding but the one holding my shock stick was still standing. All I saw before it went black was Griffin coming towards the paladin with a murderous look and a tight grip on the baseball bat.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

X: I know its short…and yes I know that I suck at writing fight scenes, I realized that with my first story.

Avery: Have you noticed that?

X: Yes…

Avery: THEN WHY DO YOU WRITE THEM!

X: Shut up. REVIEW EVERYONE…I know I don't deserve it but please do anyway…!


	10. What'd you do to Frank?

Xqulth: You know I see something very wrong with this picture, first off, I go to ALL the trouble to continue this story and only ONE person comments on BOTH chapters. ONE! Now, I only laid two conditions when I started this story: Read and REVIEW! REVIEW PEOPLE! It's very cruel to deny any author reviews…you all should know that they are what keep us alive and WRITING!

Avery: Yes, please, before she kills us

Griffin: You should see her when she's mad.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

As I opened my eyes, I saw a very smug black man with white hair. Surprisingly I didn't recognize him from all of Griffin's pictures. However, what tipped me off to actually wake up was the fact that he was holding a knife.

"You know, funny thing about you Jumpers, no one knows how you manage to stay off the radar so long." He said as he sat on a small wooden table looking at his knife.

"Maybe because the shock you cause after you kill our friends and family allows us to learn quickly." I spat at him finally thinking clearly. My head ached and I was in no mood to deal with a blood thirsty paladin. Focusing on a familiar spot, the Sears Tower, I tried to Jump but only got a huge electric shock through my body. I gasped, surprised and bit my lower lip, holding back tears. For some reason I was very over emotional.

"It can't be that traumatizing considering you're still alive." He said knowingly. I tried to lash out with my legs as my hands were handcuffed behind my back. Roland was just out of reach however and my chair almost tipped.

"You rip five year olds from their parents or vice versa and you don't think that's traumatizing? You son of a bitch you really think that what you're doing is morally right? Really? Killing innocent five year olds because they are genetically different is right." I barked out a laugh and shook my head, "You all believe that we're the monsters, but we aren't. That title belongs to you and your cronies."

"Pretty speech, you think it'll help you survive?"

"No, just trying to find your sense of moral justice in this."

"You realize that once we have Griffin and his friend we are going to kill you. However, until then we need you alive."

I looked at him for a moment puzzled, "Why would Griffin come after me?"

"We saw you two together and it's obvious that he care about you."

My laughter resounded throughout the small room, "You honestly think that Griffin will come after _me_? I just met him less than a month ago. There is _no_ way that he cares for me."

"Yet you care for him." He pointed out and I glared at him,

"Ah, but I'm already in your custody so therefore me being here has no cause." I said hoping that I was getting onto the road I wanted and not the one to a quick death. Roland looked at a paladin that appeared behind me,

"Take her to the cell." They began to take me out but he added, "Make sure you get several shock sticks on her."

"Yes, sir" Was the tart reply. As the paladin dragged me out I began to struggle against him,

"I can walk on my own thank you." He let me stand after I told him to leave me with a shred of dignity. If I was going to my death, I was going with honor I told him. He, let's call him Frank, allowed me to walk. After a while Frank and I came to a smallish cell with what looked like power lines coming from each wall. Frank put me in the center of the room and attached one of the lines to each of my hand. Then he attached the other two to my feet and unlocked the handcuffs. I could hear the steady hum of electricity and slowly I began to feel it go through the lines and into my body. Chewing on my lower lip I began to taste blood as I sized up the room. Griff had told me about the Jumper he knew that tried to Jump a building. This wasn't exactly a building but I had no clue if I could Jump the whole room. Maybe I could if there wasn't electricity messing with my mind, but with it? I had no clue.

Frank walked out of the room and left me alone to my thoughts. Though the one thing that was really bugging me more than the room was what Roland had said. I knew that it was possible (highly likely) that he had said those things for exactly this reason, to get to me. But then again it is possible that he was breaking a long running streak and habit and actually telling the truth. Then again, how could Griffin care for anyone like me? ME! A freak, a homeless one at that. Though he was slightly like me I guess. He was a Jumper who, I assumed, had his parents killed which meant he had no home too, right? Shaking my head I told myself to stop. That now was not the time to think of such things. Now was the time to think on getting the _hell_ out of this place before Roland decided I was right and that they didn't need me.

Suddenly there was a _thump_ and the door opened, Frank's unconscious body slumped to the ground. David, some woman, Griffin and Alex were standing in the doorway. I blinked and then blinked again and then looked at Frank.

"What'd you do to Frank?" I asked curious.

"Who?" Alex asked confused.

"Frank, the paladin. I mean that's not his real name but I had to call him something." I felt Griffin Jump behind me and start cutting and untying the lines.

"Oh, Boo, don't you know not to name them, you only get attached." Laughing I suddenly realized that what Roland said was true. I did care for him and it _seemed_ as if he cared for me, which I don't know what scared me more, that or the fact that there were paladins filling the doorway. Alex worked on securing the door and David tried to calm the frantic woman.

"Who is she?" I whispered to Griffin.

"His mum. She's a paladin."

"Ah, thanks for that information, can I kill her now?" I asked.

"No, you cannot." David shouted and I winced,

"Yelling is not necessary." For some reason Alex and Griffin were arguing again. I looked at the wall and put one hand on it, thinking. The arguing was muddling my thoughts however and I glared at them,

"Oi," I shouted and they looked at me surprised, "You remember when I said that one day that arguing is gonna get you killed?" They nodded, "Well guess what. It may be today and it may be by my hand if you two don't shut up and let me think!" They gulped and stayed silent. I cleared my head and just as I was about to try what I thought was impossible the woman spoke,

"What are you trying to do? Jump the room?" Her voice contained a hint of humor and I walked up to her. We were standing toe to toe and I looked her in the eye,

"If you don't shut the _hell_ up then I will make sure that the first place I Jump _you_ is the closest shark pit I can think of. Got it? Because I don't appreciate pessimists when I am trying to do what, in my mind, is impossible." I walked back to the wall and by now the paladins were getting through Alex's lock. Clearing my mind, I pictured the Chicago railway that ran outside my cousin's apartment. I focused on it and felt a tug around my waist that usually was accompanied with Jumping, but this time it was different. It felt like it was pulling all my energy from every cell in my body and then trying to pull my body through a small hole. Like trying to put a hexagon peg through a square hole. The room disappeared from around me and suddenly my body hit concrete. I groaned and looked around; there were pieces of plaster everywhere. Suddenly Griffin's head was in my view, his hair and face and clothes covered in plaster.

"You think I look bad, you should see yourself, Boo." He said helping me stand. I coughed and looked down at my clothes, which was basically stark white. Alex had handcuffed David's mother and David was protesting severely.

"She doesn't need to be handcuffed Alex."

"Why, dear David, is that?"

"She can't hurt us." I snorted at that,

"David, she kills us, Jumpers, for a living. And you think she can't hurt us?" I said unconsciously leaning into Griffin, who had had arm around my waist. Glancing at the enormous Jumpscar that I had left behind, I saw it was still there, which was odd. Until I realized that they could still come through it. I Jumped back to Griffin's lair with as much precision as I could in my current state which was bone tired. Millie and Casey were there waiting for us. Griffin came after me and Alex and David's mother followed him. David was the last to come in and Millie ran to him. I looked at the wall of Griffin's sketches of paladins. There were two that I recognized immediately: Frank and one of the ones that killed my parents. It only took a couple minutes for me to find the other one and I was happy to know that he was already dead. Slowly I took notice that the adrenaline that my body was running off of was dying off. For the second time in two days, everything went black.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Xqulth: I expect at least three reviews. Please! This is ridiculous, I know you people are at least LOOKING at it, at least review! I'm curious, if I asked everyone who hates this story to review, would I get more?

Avery: Please review, she's annoying us. Really really really annoying us. Though Thanks for the cookies! I do very much appreciate them Mrs. Max McDowell!


	11. Fin

Xqulth: Well, not only has this story had the highest word count than any other of my stories I am proud to say that none of them have ever been beta'd and I am quite (quiet? No I'm quite sure its quite) happy about that. So, I regret to say that this is the last chapter. Also known as the end. Sadly. I shall miss you all. Look for my next story though. I love all of my faithful reviewers. Oh! Slight notice, this has been written since like an hour or so after the last chapter was posted. I was waiting for those reviews!

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

I woke up to the sound of arguing and the smell of Chinese food. Opening my eyes I saw Millie and Casey talking while eating. Casey saw I was awake and offered food to me. I took the pair of chop sticks that Millie offered and the box of food and began to eat.

"Do you know how to make them stop?" Millie asked

"I have a better question or more of a request: Make them stop. Please." Casey put in.

"Who's fighting?" I asked.

"All three."

"Over?" I prompted

"What to do with Mary." I looked at Millie confused

"Who?"

"David's mom." I nodded to show I heard her and took another bite of chicken. There was no more chicken left and I sucked at eating rice with chop sticks. Walking out of Griffin's room I saw them arguing and an unconscious Mary in a corner.

"You can't just kill her." David argued

"And why not?" Griffin demanded standing toe to toe with him, which with the height difference, was a near comical sight, "What do you think Boo?"

My head snapped to attention, "Think about what?"

"What should we do with Mary?" He nodded towards the paladin. I looked at them and then at her. Millie and Casey came out from the room hearing the silence. They were looking at me as well. I sighed,

"I'm not sure we should kill her just yet. I mean no one knows where the hell this place is but then again, we can't just let her leave."

"See," David said, "I told you, you can't kill her."

"I'm not done." I snapped at him and I looked at Griffin, "Do you happen to know how to produce amnesia? A controlled one perhaps? We could get info from her and then drug her with an amnesia pill and then she'd forget she ever came here and was drugged."

"I could work on it." He said begrudgedly and I gave him a small sympathetic smile. David looked too triumphant and I looked at him,

"I stopped him from killing her today, that doesn't mean I'll do it in the future." Immediately he looked crestfallen and Millie went up to him to try and comfort him. Alex looked at me and Casey,

"You know, you two are like daughters to me now right?" Casey and I shared a look that said, 'Is he crazy?' and then looked back at him and Casey voiced what the look said except replacing 'he' with 'you' and 'is' with 'are'.

"Well, I just wanted you two to know that before I leave. I figure that if Griffin has you at least he can't get into too much trouble." I was about to protest that he 'doesn't have me', but I was cut off, "Then that means I can leave him with you and then try and find myself a life again."

Casey smiled, "Of course, she'll make sure he doesn't do too much damage to innocent people."

"How much have you been paid and by whom?" I asked her curious but all I received was a laugh from both of them. Then Casey walked up to Alex who took her hand and Jumped with her. Confused as I was I decided to follow them. When I did, I found myself in the middle of San Francisco. They were sitting there smiling at me. I was confused even more.

"Alex is adopting me since my parents are dead and you know none of my family likes me much." I noticed that she was smiling, "I'll grab your mail from Chicago and some of your stuff if you want. You are going to visit me though right?"

I grinned, "Of course, how could I not."

"Good, now don't do anything I wouldn't do." She gave me a hug and turned and walked away with Alex. They actually did look like father and daughter. I smiled and shook my head, Jumping back to the lair. Griffin saw me,

"Where'd they go?"

"Somewhere sunny." I told him and then added, "I'll tell you later."

"Well, I found a pill that could do what you suggested."

"You are seriously going to drug my mother while I'm here?" David asked with Millie at his side.

I looked at him like he was slightly crazy, "Of course not, you are free to leave whenever. I mean, no one is forcing you to stay and watch us beat the crap out of her 'till we get our information and then drug her. I mean by all means, leave." I said and walked towards the unconscious Mary. Hearing David Jump Millie and himself back to, I assume of course, New York, I turned and saw Griffin watching me.

"What?" I asked

"What are you still doing here?" He asked back.

"Do you want me to leave?" I felt my heart drop into my stomach as I feared his answer.

"No, of course not, but everyone else left, what is keeping you here?" Chuckling, I took a deep breath before answering him,

"What is keeping me here? My Aunt is in Chicago by now, not wondering where I am, David and Millie are annoying as hell and all I get from Casey is 'Don't do anything I wouldn't do.' So what is keeping me here Is you. Your psychotic British accent, your wonderful gaming, sarcastic, annoying, pain in the ass self." I took another breath before looking in him in the eye, "You Griffin are what is keeping me here."

He blinked with his jaw nearly on the ground. I chewed on my bottom lip and looked at him. Suddenly he Jumped in front of me and his mouth collided with mine. Surprised my eyes opened wide and then closed. My hands found their way to his hair, which was surprisingly soft for being in the desert nearly 24/7. I felt his hands on my waist and I grinned. Only when air became an issue did we part.

"So you'll stay?" He asked quietly

I looked him in the eye and Jumped in front of his TV and grabbed a controller. Turning on Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 I proceeded to beat his high score. Of course the only retort I heard was the ever British sounding "Oi!"

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

So, you may think this is the end of our wonderful story. However, I thought you might like to know what the hell happened to everyone. Well, first off:

Roland: Eventually, Griffin and I tracked him down and he actually killed himself before we could kill him. Sadly, I didn't get to kill him.

Mary: We drugged her after we got our information and beat the hell out of her. Needless to say, I don't think she'll be trusting David very much after that. We dropped her off at David's apartment though; hopefully he left her at her house.

David and Millie: Got married, had a kid (I feel bad for her). The kids name is Sara; she's not a Jumper (Thank god). David when I last heard was in current custody of paladins in Rome. I really do wonder how he lasted as long as he did.

Alex: Found someone in San Francisco. Her name is Cathrine and she absolutely dotes on Casey. They are expecting their first child in June. They live in the suburbs and Alex is a taekwondo teacher while Cathrine is a computer programmer.

Casey: Currently dating someone in San Francisco and is currently looking for her own place. She is doing something in dance I believe. Last time I saw her though she was busy with her boyfriend Mark. Annoying creep though, not sure how long it'll last.

Griffin and Me: Hunting Paladins. Dating. Me beating his ass in Call of Duty. Neither of us has gotten near death in awhile though. May have to fix that soon.

Anyway, this is where I leave you all. Have a good life and stay out of the paladin's way.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

X: well, it is now 12.10AM and I have finished it. So, I have no clue where that last part came from but I rather like it. Thanks to all who reviewed and urged me to finish. I actually didn't realize how close I was to finishing it. It was fun though. So I would like to acknowledge everyone who reviewed:

Mrs. Max McDowell

ILoveIronhide

Mindy Morganna

Bellatrix Kale

CasyRydr.4wolf

Sneaky Nixie (sorry i forgot to add you)

Wow…I actually thought there were more of you…*blink*


End file.
